Meet Maddie, the New Mechanic
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Madison "Maddie" Rodgers was just a normal mechanic working for her best friend. That all changed whem Lt. Col. Lennox asks her to become NEST's new mechanic. She says yes and agrees to do it. Then she meets the Autobots, and doesn't freak out. And Mirage, aka Dino, has taken a liking to her. Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Maddie, the New Mechanic.**

**(Author's Note: I know that I always put up new stories all the time…but I just can't help it. My other stories I will post more chapters soon, it's just that I'm running out of ideas for them. I hope that you guys will understand, I really do. Anyway, this story is set after Dark Of The Moon; and Ironhide is ALIVE! So are Wheelie, Brains, and Que. So is Jazz from the first movie, as for the bots in Revenge Of The Fallen, they're alive aswell. I cried when they killed Jazz and Ironhide. I almost screamed at Ironhide's death. So sit back and relax, and enjoy the story.)**

~~~~~Madison's POV.

My name is Madison Rodgers, but you guys can call me Maddie if you want. I'm a mechanic, and been one for three years now. I now a lot about cars, motorbikes, and a little bit of Military land vehicles.

I was working under an old Cadillac from the 70's, listening to my iPod Touch 4th Gen. I'm addicted to it, and sometimes I sleep while music is playing.

I wiped some oil on my uniform, which is a navy blue jumpsuit. My name tag read "Madison" on the front. I smirked as I continued to work, I didn't even know that my boss/best friend, Andrew James; came walking towards me.

"Hey Maddie." I had to pull one of my ear buds out to look at him. He was in his early 30's. He had spiky black hair, brown eyes, and looked athletic.

"What do you need Andrew?" I asked him as I wiped more oil on my jumpsuit. He jabbed a thumb behind him.

"There are three Military guys who wanna talk to ya." He told me. I raised an eyebrow and followed him to meet these military guys.

Once we walked into Andrew's office, he sure as hell wasn't kidding. I mean, two of them had military uniforms, while the third guy looked like a veteran. And they meant business.

"Thanks Andrew." The one with "Lennox" on the nametag. With that, Andrew left the room to go back to whatever he was doing. I looked back at "Lennox" as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Now, you're probably wondering why your boss brought you here, right?" He asked as I nodded. He continued.

"The reason we're here is because that your boss told me that you were that best one here. So we want you to become NEST's new mechanic. Now before you say anything just think about it." He told me.

I didn't know what to say, I was being asked to become a mechanic for NEST? Then the thought hit me.

"Why me? Of all of the mechanics out there, just why me?" I asked them. Then the one named "Epps" Explained.

"Because the last time we had a mechanic he freaked out and left. Same with the others." He told me.

I thought about it for a minute and decided, that I'll take the job and try it out. "I'll do it." I told them. Lennox and Epps looked relieved, but the other guy grunted. I glared at him.

"You gotta a fuckin' problem?" I asked with venom dripping from my words. He looked at me as if I had grown two heads, then smirked.

"I like her. She's got spunk." He said while uncrossing his arms. I smirked as well.

"I got my attitude from my mom. And I got my skill from my dad." I told them.

"If you don't mind me asking… What did happen to your parents?" Lennox asked me. I sighed sadly and looked down.

"They were both killed on impacted by a drunk driver… and I survived." I said sadly. "I yelled for my dad to watch out, but it was already too late."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Lennox said as I looked up at them. I sighed softly and smiled a little.

"But I know that they're in a better place, not in anymore pain; seeing their parents and other relatives." I said, smiling a bit. "Well, we better get going, right?" I said as they nodded in agreement.

Once the four of us left Andrew's office, Lennox told him that I'm going to work at the military. Andrew hugged me tightly and told me to stay safe and to be careful.

"I'll miss ya. Stay outta trouble, got it?"

"Don't worry, I will. I promise." I told him as I hugged him back.

"Good." We both let go, saying our goodbyes, I walked outside to see a massive GMC Topkick 4500 4x4. I let out a low whistle and walked over to get a closer look at it.

"Damn… Now this is what I call a truck." I muttered.

"I'm glad you like it." I turned to see the guy who was with Lennox and Epps. I smiled.

"Damn right I do. By the way, I never got your name." I said as he walked closer.

"Ian." He told me.

"Madison. But you can call me Maddie if you want." I told him as

"I'll keep that in mind."

~~~~~~Time change. Madison's POV.

We were driving towards their base, which was totally classified. I don't blame them either, if it's classified, then it's classified.

I had my iPod on listening to random songs as my eyes were closed because I was resting for a bit. I let out a soft sigh and wondered… Will I freak out? I really hoped not…

I then felt someone shake my shoulder, I groaned and opened my eyes to see Will (They told me to call them by their first names), who had shook my shoulder.

"We're here." He told me as I looked out the window to see a building(**A/N: I don't know the name to it, so PM me and tell me the name to it. Thanks.)** and drove inside to the main hanger.

Once we got inside the four of us got out of the Topkick and I looked around.

"Damn…" Was I could say. As I looked around there were sleek looking vehicles, and a massive 379 Peterbuilt truck. Dark blue with an orange red flame job. On the top of its grill had a robotic like face, more like an insignia.

The other vehicles were; a Ferrari Italia 458, a Corvette Stingray concept, a Chevy Beat and a Chevy Trax, a Pontiac Solstice GXP, a 2012 Chevy Camaro SS concept, a 2012 Mercedes Benz concept, a neon green Search and rescue H2 Hummer, a Chevy Volt, and three superbikes; a Suzuki B-King 2008, an Ducatti 848, and an Agusta M4. **(A/N: Y'all know the rest.)**

"Cool." Was all I could say.

"Madison." I turned to see Will and Bobby walk up to me with serious looks in their faces. "What you're about to see, is classified. Meaning you can't tell Andrew about this. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I told him.

He nodded and looked at the vehicles. "It's alright guys. You can show her."

After he said that, the Peterbuilt and the Topkick, along with the sleek vehicles…Transformed.

"Holy friggin' shit…" I mumbled as they all finished their transformations.

No wonder the other mechanics freaked out and left… but this, was freakin' AWESOME!

**(Author's Note: Did you guys like it? If so, then review and let me know so I can continue! Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
